Jade
by liLgAnGsTAKiKyO44
Summary: Jade, a mystical 17 year old girl, stumbles her way into feudal Japan! What will she do when she runs into an unexpected stranger? Will it be love? Is it Inuyasha, Kouga, or Sesshy? YOU VOTE!
1. Jade

(hey every1! Dis iz ma second fic!!! Yay!!! Yea w/e...on wif da story!!)  
  
Chapter One- Jade  
  
The rain drizzled lightly in the dark alley. The outline of a beautiful young girl could be seen in the dark of the night. Her eyes held no expression to them. She walked with elegance and manner. Her body seemed to glide through the raindrops. She was like another shadow of the night. Like some unreal being from another world. Her steady pace came to a stop as she heard her name being called.  
  
"Jade! We know you're here!" Five girls came up from behind a building. They surrounded the girl, making sure she had no way to escape. Jade, however, wasn't going to give in so easily.  
  
"Be not a fool, girl!" Jade's cold eyes glared at the leader, "I told you once and I will tell you again, I do not wish to fight you or your pathetic friends." The other girl dived at Jade with amazing speed. Jade dodged the girl's attack with unreal speed. Jade took the girl's shock as the opportunity to return the attack. Quick as a fox, Jade swept around and kicked the girl in the face. The girl screamed in pain as she hit the floor, and fell into a state of unconsciousness. Jade quickly turned around and glared coldly at the other girls. Her pale, green eyes scanned their surprised faces.  
  
"Anyone else dares to challenge me?" Jade managed a smirk before disappearing into the shadows of the night. Jade continued her walk in the rain. Her destination was unknown to the world. Jade herself had no idea what she was looking for on this night. 'Why do I feel like I'm being lured somewhere? As if I have to reach a certain place. What presence is attracting me to the place I seek?' Jade wondered as she quickened her pace. Her body and mind were leading her somewhere. Where? Why? Jade stopped abruptly, 'The Higurashi shrine?' Jade was puzzled to be at the Higurashi shrine. 'What does this shrine hold that attracts me?' A confused Jade wondered. However, Jade walked up the steps and into the shrine. The old temple stood at the corner of the shrine. Jade's eyes fell upon it. Slowly she walked towards it, as if something was waiting for her there. Jade entered the temple and let her eyes scan it before walking down the steps. ' A well?' Jade questioned to herself. The old well seemed to hold some kind of magic to it. Jade stood in front of the sealed well for a few moments. 'Pathetic! This is just and ordinary old well.' Jade scolded herself for wasting her time coming to the shrine.  
  
As Jade turned to leave, the well's top burst open and a strange light could be seen. Jade took a step towards the well. The well was attracting her body to it, and her body seemed to give in to the well's mystical power. Then, Jade's body was sucked into the well. 'What's going on?' Jade frantically tried to escape the well, but instead she fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
When Jade reopened her crystal green eyes, she was still in the well. 'Something isn't right.' Jade looked around the well. She began to climb to the top of the well. Jade flung herself out of the well and onto the soft ground. 'Where am I?' her expression was puzzled as she ran her hands along the grass. Jade quickly picked herself up and began to walk around. 'What is the meaning of this?' thought the young girl as she walked among the trees. Jade's pace was elegant and steady despite her confusion. However, the young girl stopped and swiftly turned around at the sound of a man's voice.  
  
"You! Wench, who are you?" the man growled at a puzzled Jade. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Is it Inuyasha? Kouga? Sesshoumaru? YOU VOTE!!!! Vote for whoever you want Jade to meet and eventually fall in love with! Tell me how u like it so far!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!) 


	2. Stranger

(hi every1! Itz been a while, I noe.......well sry! I've been kinda busy......n well u guyz noe wat itz like! So....here's chapter 2!)  
  
Chapter 2- Stranger  
  
"You wench! Who are you?" the young man growled at Jade. Jade was very intriguing to the stranger. Her clothes were odd, and she did not look like anyone he knew. Jade wore tight, black pants with a tight, black shirt. She had a pair of black and red Vans sneakers, and she wore a long, black, cloak-like jacket. Jade had straight, black hair that fell below her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale, greenish color. She had smooth, white skin.  
  
"Who might you be?" Jade asked the stranger calmly, "and I would like to remind you that I am no wench."  
  
"Hmph, you got a lot of nerve speaking to me like that. I think I like you." The stranger eyed Jade curiously. "My name is Kouga, leader of the wolf-demon tribe."  
  
"And you happen to be on MY territory," Kouga added cockily.  
  
"I am Jade, and I will soon be leaving. Goodbye Kouga." Jade turned to walk away, but found herself standing in front of Kouga.  
  
"Where are ya going in such a hurry?" Kouga stepped towards her. Jade immediately assumed a fighting position. Kouga was shocked to see Jade's fist heading towards him, but he dodged her attack.  
  
"Hey! What do ya think you're doing!" Kouga was obviously shocked at Jade's reaction.  
  
"Leave me be stranger!" Jade began to run away. She didn't get too far before she was once again standing in front of Kouga. 'How is it that he is so fast?' Jade gasped as Kouga's arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I'm taking you to my den," Kouga declared as he swung Jade over his shoulder. Kouga started running at top speed.  
  
"How is it that you are so fast?" Jade asked Kouga, "and why are you taking me away?" Jade struggled to get away from Kouga, but it was useless.  
  
"Stop moving! I am a very fast demon," Kouga smirked at the expression on Jade's face. 'He's a what?! Where am I? Is this demon going to kill me?' Jade thought.  
  
In a few minutes, Jade and Kouga arrived at the den. There was a beautiful waterfall hiding the den from any trespassers. All of the wolf demons emerged from the cave, and they all had the same expression on their face.  
  
"Is she food?''  
  
"Where'd ya find her?"  
  
"Can I touch her?"  
  
"Let me get a good look at her."  
  
"uh Kouga, what are we going to do with her?"  
  
"Can we eat her? Pleaaaaase?"  
  
Jade looked at the demons horrified. 'I'm supposed to be food?!?' Jade looked over at Kouga. He seemed to read her mind.  
  
"Of course she isn't food!" Kouga snarled at the others, "don't lay a claw on her! If you do touch her, you'll pay the consequences. Only I can touch her!"  
  
"Gee, that's nice," Jade glared at Kouga. 'Basically, he is the only one that can harass me! How comforting!' Jade thought to herself.  
  
"Ok Kouga, whatever you say!" The demons all nodded nervously. Kouga entered the den with Jade at his side. He threw her on top of a pile of straw and fur.  
  
"You will be sleeping here, with me," Kouga grinned at Jade.  
  
"How charming," Jade muttered to herself as Kouga walked away. 'Now what am I supposed to do?' Jade wondered as she looked around the den.  
  
"Hey you, I'd like to go outside for a minute," Jade ordered one of the demons.  
  
"Um, I don't know if I should."  
  
"I wasn't asking you, I was TELLING you," Jade glared daggers at the young demon.  
  
"Ok, just don't look at me like that!"  
  
Jade grinned as the demon led her outside the den. 'I want to see where I am being held. It looks like a great place to explore.' Jade thought.  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"Thank you very much." Jade began to walked over to the edge of a cliff. Underneath, a small lake could be seen. The water looked very inviting.  
  
"I think I'll take a dip," Jade muttered to herself, "besides, no one is around."  
  
(Iz she REALLY alone??!?!?!? Heh heh heh.....don worry guys, there will only be brief sexual moments....and those don come until WAY later in the fic!!! Well don 4 get to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Bye!) 


	3. New Stranger, New Enemy

(Hi everyone n thnx 4 all da reviewz!!!!!! I noe itz been a while, but oh well! On wif chapter 3!)  
  
Chapter 3- A New Man, a New Enemy  
  
"Ahh..this water is so good," Jade swam around in the crystal waters of the lake. She was completely unaware of a pair of cold, golden eyes watching her. Jade emerged from the waters and got dressed. She began to walk back towards the cliff, but stopped instantly.  
  
"Come out, stranger. Why are you watching me from a distance?" Jade scanned the bushes. Suddenly a figure emerged from behind a tree.  
  
"I see you're very sharp. How is it that you were able to detect me?" The man revealed himself to Jade.  
  
"How could I NOT detect you?" Jade asked coldly. Her pale, green eyes glared coldly at the stranger. He wore a white kimono, had long, silver hair, and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. 'This man is not human,' Jade thought as she surveyed the man.  
  
"My my, you have a lot of nerve speaking to this Sesshoumaru in that manner," he spoke coldly, his golden eyes piercing through Jade.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I take it that you think you have some sort of authority over me," Jade spoke, "well, I hate to tell you this, but you have no power over me. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you could address me with more respect."  
  
'How dare this human talk to me like that?!' Sesshoumaru thought as he began to growl. 'This man is not human. He is capable of destroying me in less than 10 seconds.' Jade thought as she began to feel threatened by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You shall pay for that statement, wench!" Sesshoumaru's claws began to glow green, and he dived at Jade. Jade dodged his quick attack, and ran into the forest. She stumbled over tree roots and rocks, and she fell down a steep hill. However, she continued to run as fast as she could. Jade didn't get much further until she twisted her ankle, and hit the floor.  
  
"Ahh..." Jade screamed in pain. 'Where is he? Maybe I lost him.' Jade thought as she desperately searched the area for any signs of Sesshoumaru. Her arms had deep cuts in them from trees, and her ankle was throbbing in pain.  
  
"Try to escape did you now?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice sent shivers down Jade's spine. She looked at him in sheer horror. 'He's going to kill me!' Jade tried to crawl away, but it was useless. Sesshoumaru continued to approach her, his mouth twisted into an evil grin of satisfaction. He unsheathed his sword, and began to run towards Jade.  
  
"Die....................!"  
  
(well guys, datz it!!!Sry itz such a short chapter, but I promise to make it up!!!! Bye everyone! There iz still time to cast your votes on the pairing of dis fic!! REVIEW!!!!!) 


	4. Enslaved

(well guyz...itz been a while! Phew! ma computer haz been actin really gay, and ive had to take a whole bunch of state tests! Life sux! Well, here's ma next chappie)  
  
Chapter 4- Enslaved  
  
"Die...........!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's sword cut through Jade's pale, delicate skin. Her limp body fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Hmph...pathetic!" Sesshoumaru looked at the dead girl. A look of satisfaction and victory shone in his eyes. However, he wasn't entirely pleased with what he did. 'Why do I feel like I haven't done the right thing?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"I got it....maybe I should've tortured her a bit more. Yes, that's it. I guess I could try killing her again, only this time I'll do it right." Sesshoumaru grinned and unsheathed Tenseiga.  
  
"I see them, the beings from the underworld." Sesshoumaru sliced through them, and picked Jade up.  
  
"Huh? Why am I not dead? Why is my ankle healed?" Jade looked at herself confused. Then, she looked up at the demon that held her.  
  
"Demon! Explain yourself!" Jade spoke harshly.  
  
"Quiet wench! I revived you with my sword because I want to make your death more bitter." Sesshoumaru gave an evil laugh before wrapping his furry tail around Jade, and taking off into the air. 'Where is he taking me?' Jade thought to herself as she looked at the scenery. Suddenly, a beautiful palace could be seen in the distance.  
  
"Wow." Jade gapped at the enormous, elegant, beautiful palace.  
  
"This is my home, and your future grave!" Sesshoumaru spoke harshly. Jade glared daggers at the demon lord. 'We'll see about that!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Jaken, take this human wench to a room. In the meantime I will see what I can make her do for me." Sesshoumaru ordered a small toad-like demon.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," the demon bowed his head, "Come wench!"  
  
"Listen here you stupid toad, I AM NOT A WENCH OR A SLAVE!" Jade glared at Sesshoumaru and at Jaken. Then Sesshoumaru's grin turned into a snarl, and he wrapped his hands around Jade's neck.  
  
"How dare you-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by a small voice.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back! Is that pretty girl going to be my friend?" the little girl gave Sesshoumaru a wide smile.  
  
"Yes, Rin, this girl is going to be your friend," Sesshoumaru gave Jade an evil grin. "Rin, go outside and play for a while."  
  
"Yes, my lord!"  
  
"You brought me here to be her friend?" Jade almost chuckled.  
  
"No, I didn't wish to tell Rin the sad truth. You are here to be my slave, and I will kill you once I have what I want from you. I was thinking of starving you, but I guess I'll have plenty of time to think of my methods of killing you." Sesshoumaru's cold voice sent chills down Jade's spine.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" he asked.  
  
"Perfectly." Jade responded.  
  
"Very well then, Jaken take this human wench to her temporary room."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Jade followed quietly. She wanted to make herself as wanted as possible. 'What am I going to do now?!' Jade thought as she walked silently to her "temporary room".  
  
"Here you are. I suggest you get some rest, wench, because my master is going to work you until you die." The ugly toad demon laughed evilly as he left the room. Jade scanned the room. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The bed sheets and curtains were made of the finest silk Jade had ever seen. The soft material slid in between her fingers like water. Jade looked out the window at the sunset.  
  
"Where is that wolf demon, Kouga, when you need him?" Jade asked herself. 'I wonder if he's looking for me.' Jade thought to herself hopefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in the Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An angry Kouga searched high and low for the strange girl. 'Damn it! Where'd she go?'  
  
"Hey Kouga! I think some demon took your woman!" Ginta cried.  
  
"W-what?! I ....I.....n-never said she w-was my w-woman!" Kouga stammered. "Wait a minute! A demon took her?!" Kouga's eyes flashed a dark red.  
  
"Yeah, a male demon was here, and I can smell some blood."  
  
"If that bastard lays a finger on her, I'll kill him!" Kouga took off in the direction that the demon's scent was leading him.  
  
"Don't worry, Jade, I'll save you. And I'll kill that bastard!"  
  
(well Kouga iz pretty damn pissed! Wut do u guys think? Should Kouga save Jade, or should Sesshoumaru get to keep her? Cast your votes and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	5. Confrontations

( I noe.....i noe! It has been a VERY LONG time, but I have my reasons!!!! Well anywayz, I hope u guys can find it in your kind hearts to forgive me!!!!!! SORRY! More bad news......this chapter will be short. I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT UP!)  
  
Chapter 5- Confrontation  
  
"Wake up wench!"  
  
Jade slowly opened a sleepy eye, and groaned, "Five more minutes, Mom."  
  
"Grrrrr.......what the hell did you call me?!?!?" Sesshoumaru snarled. He hastily picked Jade up by the hair, and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Ow! Release me this instant!" Jade glared coldly at Sesshoumaru. She began to kick and struggle.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. I give the orders around here, wench!" Sesshoumaru dropped Jade to the floor. She gave a short, painful scream.  
  
"My name is Jade. I would appreciate it if you could show me some respect." Jade said getting up from the floor.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru has no respect for any human, and he will definitely not start showing it to you, wench." Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Jade.  
  
"I repeat myself, My NAME IS JADE. J-A-D-E. And if you don't show me respect I will not give you the respect you deserve." Jade said, glaring at Sesshoumaru with her piercing, green eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to glare at her. He was clearly impressed by her courage and dignity. However, Jade continued to penetrate through Sesshoumaru with her eyes. Then, Sesshoumaru did the unexpected. He turned around and left, an amused grin seemed to appear on his face.  
  
"That girl has guts, or maybe it's a way of covering her fear," Sesshoumaru murmured as he walked to his dormitory. "Yes, she is quite intriguing, but I will not allow myself to have mercy towards her."  
  
"Did he just leave?" Jade asked herself in shock. She had expected Sesshoumaru to slit her throat. "Maybe he has a soft side. I don't think so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There it is! That is where Jade is!" Kouga muttered as he raced towards Sesshoumaru's palace. "Don't worry Jade, I am coming for you."  
  
Kouga began to follow Jade's scent. Finally, he reached a window. Kouga looked up at the window, and jumped up. He broke through it and tumbled into your room.  
  
"What the hell?!?" Jade screamed in panic. Kouga lifted his head up at the sound of her voice. His blue eyes shone with happiness.  
  
"I finally found you, Jade," Kouga whispered sweetly.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jade asked confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head up, and sniffed the air. A deep, menacing snarl escaped from his lips.  
  
"I smell wolf!"  
  
(well another cliffy..! ok..ok I noe it is VERY SHORT, but I really need to go! I promise I will update ASAP! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	6. Fight to the Finish

(hi guyz! I am on spring break at last!!!!!!! Wahooooooo! So now I can update more frequently! Yay....well on with the duel)  
  
Chapter 6- Fight to the Finish  
  
"Kouga, what are you talking about? Look, you better leave before Sesshoumaru gets here." Jade said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Look I am not leaving without you!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"NO I AM NOT!"  
  
"GOD DAMN IT KOUGA, JUST LEAVE!!!!!!"  
  
Kouga looked hurt. He couldn't understand why Jade rejected him after he had come all this way to save her. It didn't make any sense at all. Jade's facial features softened for the first time since she had arrived in Feudal Japan, and she understood that she needed to explain to Kouga,  
  
"Listen Kouga, I don't want you to get hurt. If Sesshoumaru finds you he-" Jade's explanation was cut off by the breaking down of a huge door. An extremely angry Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, a harsh snarl was escaping his mouth.  
  
"So you are the bastard the stole my woman from me!" Kouga growled.  
  
"Kouga please leave right no-...wait a minute, what the hell did you just call me?!?!?" Jade's face was once again masked by anger.  
  
"Well...heh heh...you were going to be my woman.."  
  
"SINCE WHEN!?!" Jade blurted out.  
  
"Would you two save this pathetic conversation until after I slit your throats?" Sesshoumaru questioned calmly and angrily at the same time.  
  
"You're the one who's gonna die!" Kouga snarled challengingly.  
  
"Well, we will see about that!"  
  
"Please don't fight!" Jade pleaded. She knew exactly who would lose.  
  
"Shut up, wench!" Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
"Hey wolf-face, don't talk to my woman like that!"  
  
"First of all, I have a name! Secondly, I am not anybody's woman!" Jade glared coldly at the two demons.  
  
"Let's just get this over with!" Kouga growled and jumped out the window. Sesshoumaru followed immediately. Jade simply ran out of her room, since she couldn't jump out the window.  
  
When Jade finally got outside, the two demons were already fighting. Sesshoumaru was throwing punches at Kouga, but Kouga was dodging all the attacks. Then Sesshoumaru began to whip Kouga with a yellow, glowish, whip that just appeared on his fingers. Jade's head tilted in confusion. 'Where did that yellow whip come from?' she thought interested. Wherever the whip had come from, it sure as hell was whipping Kouga. Kouga suddenly engulfed Sesshoumaru in a wind tornado, and punched him in the fade. Jade was once again confused. 'Where did that tornado come from?' she thought in puzzlement. Then, an idea rang in her head. 'I can escape while they fight! That way Sesshoumaru will be to busy to catch me, and I won't see Kouga die.' Jade thought as she ran into the forest.  
  
"I am truly sorry Kouga," Jade whispered. "I could not have saved you anyway." However, Jade continued to feel guilty about leaving Kouga. She stumbled over tree roots and branches cut her delicate skin, but Jade continued to run. She ran for hours without stopping for breath, but her pace began to slow as her breathing increased. Jade's lungs seemed to burst with each step she took, but she continued to run like the devil was at her heels. Technically, the devil could also be called Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Sesshoumaru's Place~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see I am starting to wear you out, wolf boy," Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Kouga growled in response, and looked around for Jade. She was gone. Kouga's eyes grew wide as he continued to look for his woman, the one he was about to get slaughtered for. Sesshoumaru noticed the look on Kouga's face, and began looking around. Finally, Sesshoumaru noticed why Kouga was so shocked. The wench was gone,  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" Kouga asked angrily.  
  
"Stupid wench! She got away on me," Sesshoumaru growled. Kouga took the opportunity and was gone in a matter of seconds; leaving a small, swirl of wind.  
  
"I'm gonna spare you this time because I need to go find my woman," Kouga called back to a very disappointed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I can't believe this! I lost my wench and I lost my kill! Damn it!" Sesshoumaru growled and took off to find Jade and Kouga. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nighttime and Jade continued to run. She could not see at all, but she was too afraid to stop. Suddenly, Jade collapsed and fell on her knees. She could not go on anymore, but she knew that she had gotten really far from the group. Suddenly, a sound entered her ear. It was a stream, or maybe a river.  
  
"I should swim across so that neither Kouga nor Sesshoumaru can follow my scent," Jade mumbled as she ran towards the sound of running water. She found a small boat alongside the edge of a stream.  
  
"This is even better! I can use the boat!" Jade cried happily. She knew that Kouga was either dead or hurt really bad. Therefore, it was most likely Sesshoumaru who was on her trail, and she didn't want to be found by him. Jade pushed the boat into the stream and climbed in. She laid down and let the stream guide the boat. With the soothing sound of water, and the motion of the boat, Jade was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
Jade awoke to find someone's hand on her behind. She angrily grabbed the hand, and kicked the owner of the hand.  
  
"Pervert! What the hell do you think you're pullin' here?!?" Jade scowled bitterly. She turned around swiftly and faced her harasser.  
  
"Grrr.....Miroku, I told you not to touch her!" a young woman smacked the man in the face. Jade gave her a puzzled look, but then realized that there were other people with the girl and the pervert.  
  
"Oh no, not this again," Jade groaned and passed out.  
  
"Uh...maybe she was hungry?"  
  
The group exchanged nervous looks, but the picked up Jade's body and continued on their merry way.  
  
(Yay! Jade has finally found her way into our favorite group! Now you guys decide what happens next! Give me your ideas! REVIEW) 


End file.
